


三次湄拉猜对了，一次她没有

by Marvinisbroken



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinisbroken/pseuds/Marvinisbroken
Summary: 电影设定湄拉和奥姆是有婚约的青梅竹马引发的脑洞。混乱大三角，人人都爱亚特兰娜女王。三俗的名字是《我在亚特兰蒂斯当童养媳（划掉）太子伴读的那些年》





	三次湄拉猜对了，一次她没有

他不喜欢我。  
湄拉在第一次见到奥姆的时候就这样想了，尽管那时候她才十岁，还不能分辨亲吻小海豚和亲吻小男孩有什么不同。看着奥姆僵硬地坐着，丝毫没有起身的打算，湄拉骄傲的心里多少有点儿沮丧。毕竟在来亚特兰蒂斯之前，父亲涅柔斯让她练习了一周的王室礼仪，就为了确保这次会晤的成功。正当她思考着自己行礼的姿势是否出错时，坐在一旁的女王站了起来。亚特兰娜拉着奥姆的手施施然飘落下来，湄拉简直看呆了，她从没在泽贝尔见过这么美丽优雅的女人。“你好，泽贝尔的湄拉公主。”亚特兰娜伸出另一只手示意湄拉到身边来，“这是奥姆，我的儿子，他今天有点儿害羞。”奥姆依旧默不作声，一双幽蓝的有些发黑的眼睛安静的看着湄拉。身后的涅柔斯说话了，“我的女王，您看婚约的事我们…”“不用着急！”亚特兰娜的语气突然严肃了起来，随即又为自己打断涅柔斯的话露出了一个抱歉的笑容，“湄拉来这里，只是陪同奥姆一起学习的。依照传统我们会负责她的教育和安全，您大可以放心。其他的事以后再说吧。”“如您所愿。”涅柔斯再次行礼，转身准备离开，走了两步还是忍不住回头看了看女儿。湄拉突然想要落泪，她想大声问父亲“什么时候能接我回去？”可她又怕听见答案，只能忍住泪水挥了挥手。“别难过”亚特兰娜弯腰把湄拉搂在怀里，温柔的语调像是鲸鱼的歌声，“你随时都能回去，今天就当是来参观王宫，我和奥姆都会陪着你的。”女王的承诺让湄拉多少有了点儿留下的勇气，她轻轻地点了点头。一旁的奥姆沉默的靠近了她们，湄拉以为金发的小王子终于要对自己做出些反应了，然而他只是抱住了女王的胳膊。可怜，湄拉心里想，女王的儿子是个哑巴。

他喜欢听故事。  
奥姆并不是哑巴，湄拉过了很久才明白过来，他只是不擅长言语表达。对于儿子的这个缺点，亚特兰娜也不是很在意，但会在他们学习之后带来一些书籍，偶尔也会亲自读一些。在亚特兰蒂斯学习的日子是比较枯燥的，湄拉自认为已经和奥姆的关系不错了，但显然他不是那种喜欢逗趣的人。所以湄拉总是很期待女王的到来，她总会先热切的给予一个拥抱，然后认真寻问最近发生的事情。这时候，就连循规蹈矩的奥姆也会不顾礼仪地坐在女王的脚边，一边吃着水母托盘上的新鲜水果一边认真地听着天上地下海底的故事。  
湄拉喜欢听故事，特别是海洋之上的奇怪事物，那些和蝠鲼一样上下翻飞的鸟，那只和海豹一样乖巧的狗。奥姆对那个充满空气的世界也相当着迷，这是他唯一拒绝和维科学习剑术的时刻。但奇怪的是，他从不主动向女王提出这一要求。湄拉开始以为是奥姆长大了，开始为自己老是黏着母亲的行为难为情了。但是，那时候的湄拉还太小了，还不能读懂亚特兰娜偶尔望向奥姆时的眉角紧蹙。  
湄拉回忆起那天的情景时，还记得亚特兰娜是在给他们讲一个渴望上岸的人鱼公主的故事。“……船边的海浪上跳动着一片白色的泡沫。”就在两位真正的王子和公主因为这个结局而面面相觑时，几下清脆的掌声突然响起，“真是精彩的故事。”奥姆立即从地上起来恭敬的行礼，“父王”。湄拉很少在学习期间见到奥瓦克斯王，但她也机灵的跟着行礼。亚特兰娜合上了书没有说话，奥瓦克斯却静静的飘至跟前，“我今天路过寝宫，突然就想起最近都没怎么见过我亲爱的女王了，于是就来看看，原来是在教导小王子啊。”说着把手搭在奥姆的肩膀上，力道不大，奥姆却肉眼可见的抖动了一下。“摄政王来这里是有什么事情吗？没有的话就请回吧。”亚特兰娜的声音平静中带着不容置喙的威严。奥瓦克斯笑了笑开始揉奥姆梳得一丝不苟的金发，“我只是想多关心关心我们的儿子，你看他现在多优秀呀，和你在岸上生的那个……”“奥瓦克斯！”亚特兰娜站了起来，湄拉感受到周围水流开始震动。“怎么？我不应该提吗？”奥瓦克斯突然掐住奥姆的后颈，“是谁一直在和长老们强调自己还有一个儿子？奥姆，你要再努力一点儿才能留住你的母亲啊，不然她就要像那条愚蠢的人鱼一样变成泡沫了！”“湄拉！”突然听到自己的名字，湄拉下意识的答道“是，女王。”“你先带奥姆出去。”亚特兰娜始终盯着奥瓦克斯。“去吧！”奥瓦克斯用力推了一把奥姆，“我和你母亲还有其他事情要谈。”湄拉也顾不上行礼了，拉住奥姆就走，像是被鲨鱼追赶的鱼群。直到出了宫殿门口，奥姆才甩开湄拉的手，湄拉心里有许多问题想要问他，话到嘴边又咽了下去。“你的父亲，”湄拉伸手整理了下奥姆被揉乱的金发，这个家伙不知不觉长得比自己要高了，“他就是个大乌贼！”奥姆吃惊地看着一本正经的湄拉，然后罕见的拉扯了下嘴角。“等我成年了，我就能……”奥姆一边向前飘着，一边喃喃自语。“你说什么？”湄拉跟在后面问“没什么。”

他很难过。  
但是亚特兰娜没能等到奥姆成年。等消息传到泽贝尔的时候，离献祭已经过去一周了。与消息一同到达的还有雪浪护卫队，他们来传达奥瓦克斯王的要求：商议亚特兰蒂斯和泽贝尔的联姻的问题。湄拉不顾父亲的反对坚持要一同前往，她要弄清楚到底发生了什么，他们也对奥姆动手了吗？  
湄拉不是那种天真的小公主，自从那次见过奥瓦克斯王之后，她就注意到亚特兰蒂斯王室不寻常的氛围。以亚特兰娜为首的保守贵族和以奥瓦克斯为首的革新一派，之间的斗争已经持续了很多年了。当初保守派希望和平提出联姻，然而革新派却把这一切变成一场阴谋，血色婚礼中亚特兰娜逃离大海。女王的离开并没有结束斗争，直到她再次回归并和摄政王奥瓦克斯生下奥姆，王室才恢复平静。权力的王座上总是沾着鲜血，湄拉是知道的，但她没想到这次的血会是的亚特兰娜女王的。  
那天，她和奥姆和往常一样在听维科讲课，亚特兰娜突然出现，神色慌张的命令维科带着孩子们快走。奥姆想要问些什么，亚特兰娜只是紧紧地抱住了他，然后对维科说：“这里不安全了，先带他们去泽贝尔！”“是，女王，那您怎么办呢？”“我另有安排，你们先走。”最终离开亚特兰蒂斯的只有湄拉一人，他们在途中遭遇了雪浪小队，一番缠斗之后，奥姆和维科同意跟他们走以换取湄拉的安全离开。回到泽贝尔，焦急的涅柔斯正要亲自去接女儿，看见湄拉安全回来欣喜若狂。湄拉急忙哭着告诉父亲事情的经过，她希望父亲能带着军队去救亚特兰娜和奥姆。涅柔斯无奈地摸着小公主的头说：“孩子，我们是不能干涉亚特兰蒂斯的内政的。”“难道就没有别的办法了吗？”“别着急，女王是不会坐以待毙的。”  
在湄拉的心里，亚特兰娜女王就是波塞冬的女儿，是智慧与力量的化身。所以无所不能的她怎么会被献祭给海沟族呢？奥姆也一定会强烈反对的，湄拉越靠近亚特兰蒂斯就越希望这些消息都是掩人耳目的，都是假的。王宫之上，奥瓦克斯王戴着金光闪闪的王冠趾高气扬的坐着，旁边却看不到谋士维科。湄拉明白事情的严重性了，她没有听见父亲在说些什么，只是大声质问：“奥姆在哪儿？！”大家都吃惊的望着这个红发姑娘。奥瓦克斯王一愣，冷冰冰的说：“王子在自己的寝宫，湄拉公主想要见他现在就可以去。不过他的情绪不是很稳定呢，还在为母亲的背叛而神伤呢。”这会轮到湄拉吃惊了，背叛？那是什么意思？  
“你来了。”奥姆说，声音里不带一丝感情。湄拉感觉眼前的这个人有些陌生，他是在难过吗？应该问他女王的事吗？“献祭，”湄拉还是鼓起勇气说了，“那是怎么回事？”奥姆背过身去似乎不想让湄拉看见他的表情，“她违反了法律，父王和长老院作了应有的判决。”“应有的判决？”湄拉的声音有些颤抖，“她是女王，是你的母亲，不是随便就可以牺牲的祭品！”“她不是！”奥姆突然转身，用手捏住湄拉的肩膀吼道，“她只有一个儿子，那就是岸上的那个，她宁愿去死也不愿意杀了他。她宁愿让我失去母亲也不愿意失去儿子！”湄拉想说不是这样的，想说亚特兰娜会保护她所有的孩子，但是看着奥姆泛红的眼眶，她只是说：“你弄疼我了。”奥姆放开了手，又默默地转过身去，说道：“你不该回来。”“为什么？”“父王会让我娶你，以保证两国的和平。”“所以？”“你不会答应的，这样的话，我就不得不强迫你了。我不想伤害你。”湄拉当然知道此行的目的。如果没有婚约，湄拉或许会考虑嫁给奥姆，但是有了婚约，他们之间就隔着无法跨越的两个国家。奥姆和湄拉朝夕相处了这么久，自然是知道这一点。然而他不知道的是，湄拉无所畏惧的勇气。“我会答应的。”湄拉从后面抱住了奥姆，“我会成为你的未婚妻。”奥姆没有说话，但湄拉感觉到他胸腔强烈的起伏。他在哭吗？湄拉不知道，只能更加用力的抱着他。现在奥姆只有我一个盟友了，我会代替亚特兰娜守护他的，就像当初她对我的承诺。

他恨亚瑟。  
承诺是用来打破，湄拉终于意识到这个问题。  
奥瓦克斯王病逝，新王万岁。注视着正襟危坐在王座上的奥姆王，这种熟悉的感觉让一旁的湄拉不寒而栗。小的时候，奥姆和母亲一模一样的淡金发色与蓝眼睛常让湄拉觉得亚特兰蒂斯人是不是像海藻一样，是有丝分裂出来的。但是父亲的基因最终还是会显现出来了。“维科，”奥姆王说，声音很轻但清晰的回荡在空旷的宫殿里，“长老院所有的革新派都抓到了吗？”“回陛下，都在监狱里。”许久不见的维科欠身道，他犹豫了一下又开口“陛下，旧王已逝，革新派已不是威胁。陛下不如赦免他们，让他们以戴罪之身继续为亚特兰蒂斯效劳。”“都杀掉。”奥姆王的命令一向简短。“可是……”“亚特兰蒂斯人从不原谅。”奥姆王已经起身准备离开了，没有在意维科铁青的脸色也没有等湄拉。最后，湄拉也站了起来，用手抹了一下早就溶于海水之中的眼泪。她说不清自己为何神伤，是为了那些遭受不公正审判的贵族，还是为了与自己渐行渐远的未婚夫？湄拉甚至开始想象如果关在监狱的是自己，奥姆的判决还会这么决绝吗？“公主殿下。”有人在叫她。湄拉平息了下情绪回过头去，是曾经的老师、奥姆王的现任谋臣维科，“你有什么事吗？”“公主想要救亚特兰蒂斯，救奥姆吗？”  
这个叫亚瑟·库瑞的男人长得一点也不像亚特兰娜，湄拉在带着他回亚特兰蒂斯的路上这样想着，他真得可以代替奥姆成为新王吗？事实说明，这个四肢发达、头脑简单的混血可能真得不太聪明。他很快就被奥姆王抓住了，然后又自己钻进圈套之中。湄拉有些心累，仿佛自己又回到小时候，徒劳地想要阻止奥姆钻进鲨鱼群拯救受伤的鲸鱼，最后既要救鲸鱼又要救奥姆弄得精疲力尽。这兄弟俩从某些方面讲还真是有些相像。决斗前，全副武装的奥姆把手环戴在湄拉的手上：“这是母亲留下来的。”湄拉有些动摇，开始思考把亚瑟带来亚特兰蒂斯是否正确。亚特兰娜对奥姆的影响无疑是巨大的，所以即便他早就知道这个野种哥哥的存在，在当上王之后也没有派人去暗杀。而现在，亚瑟出现在众人的面前指责他是个暴君，他就必须下手了。不，不对。湄拉晃了晃脑袋，心想自己居然还在替奥姆说话，他已经变成穷兵黩武的独裁者了，不再是那个女王身边沉默的小王子。坐在高高的贵宾席上，湄拉把目光投向亚瑟，拜托一定要坚持久一些。  
逃离亚特兰蒂斯的过程，电光石火一般。最终我还是要背叛你了，湄拉这样想着，不知道看见坠入岩浆的飞艇奥姆会难过吗？他现在肯定要恨死我了，还有亚瑟。转过头湄拉发现亚瑟正出神的注视着自己，被发现后又露出不好意思的微笑。他笑起来的样子还是有点儿像亚特兰娜的，湄拉决定暂时不要想着那个可能会杀了自己的奥姆王了，只有找到三叉戟才能拯救大家了。陆地上的世界和想象中的不太一样：一会儿是尘土飞扬的沙漠，一会儿是有着奇艺建筑的小岛；陆地上的人也是，既有猎杀鱼群的水手，也有送自己漂亮花朵的老人。湄拉一边嚼着红色的花朵，一边思考海洋与陆地和平共处的可能性。见亚瑟走了过来，湄拉很自然地也递给他一支，亚瑟好像要说些什么，但他还是接过花朵吃了起来。或许他们之间还能再深入了解一些，但是雪浪小队跟来了。此时的湄拉已不是无助的小公主了，她和亚瑟配合默契一路过关斩将，终于来到熟悉的海洋。认真讲湄拉有些生气，奥姆居然在手环上装上了追踪器，他早就开始怀疑我了吗？湄拉一时分不清这场背叛是谁先开始的，总之他们的婚姻玩完了。而眼前这位努力保护自己的男人会成为新的未婚夫吗？不知为什么和亚瑟待在一起，湄拉觉得自己好像又回到青春期，浑身开始冒出粉色泡泡。她甚至还骗亚瑟说和奥姆的婚约只是出于国家与责任——其实也不算是欺骗吧，只是其中复杂的感情湄拉还没准备告诉亚瑟。  
见到亚特兰娜是意外之喜，湄拉激动的抱住了这个似乎没怎么改变的女人。之后的事情发生的顺理成章，毕竟女王已经回来湄拉还有什么好担心的呢？亚瑟拿到了命中注定的三叉戟，他成功阻止了奥姆对咸水国的进攻，并打败了奥姆。湄拉知道善良如亚瑟是不会伤害自己的弟弟的，但是走火入魔的奥姆一定会一心求死。说到底，奥姆是恨陆地人恨亚瑟吗？不，他不过是在恨自己，恨那个脆弱的无法保护他人的自己。于是，亚特兰娜恰到好处的出现了，奥姆又变回那个躲在母亲身后的脆弱孩子。  
明天会发生什么呢？湄拉不知道，或许海洋诸国需要重新缔结条约，或许还要处理推在陆地上的垃圾，或许湄拉要跟亚瑟一起去找奥姆好好谈一谈。但是，那是明天的事情，今天的湄拉很开心，因为她爱的人都回来了，哦，还多了一个。


End file.
